


Je n'ai jamais été forte.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Changer un détail, changer tout le reste. [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Age Difference, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy Doesn't Meet Emma Swan, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy Has Abandonment Issues, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy Has Issues, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy Is A Mess, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy Is Lonely, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy Lives, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy Needs A Hug, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy is Not Henry Mills's Parent, Bisexual Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Child Abandonment, Daddy Issues, Depression, Despair, F/F, F/M, Female Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Femslash, Genderbending, Going to Hell, Hallucinations, Hearing Voices, Mommy Issues, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), New York, Not Canon Compliant, Not literally, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Past Underage, Pinocchio | August Booth & Baelfire | Neal Cassidy Friendship, Pregnancy, Regret, Self-Harm, Seriously go to see a therapist you need it, Teen Pregnancy, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Unplanned Pregnancy, not yet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: ["UA Éléonora". UA de L'histoire inconnue] : "Elle se fout en l'air... Elle se fout en l'air, pour oublier qu'elle n'est plus rien..." Éléonora Cassidy ne rencontre jamais Johanne, et l'enfer commence. La question c'est surtout de savoir comment il finit... Fem!Neal. Hookfire.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Milah, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Original Female Character(s), Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Pinocchio | August Booth, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Dorothy Gale/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Series: Changer un détail, changer tout le reste. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1064930





	1. Je n'ai jamais été forte

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [L'histoire inconnue.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444966) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



> ND'A : Quelques références à L'histoire inconnue mais pas besoin d'avoir lu la fic pour comprendre. Se passe aux environs du chapitre 8 de la fic. Est aussi en lien avec ce qu'il se passe dans le premier OS de Forte et combative. Time-line et backstory différente, bien sûr. Qui dit UA dit aussi explosage de canon.
> 
> Warnings : Dépression, alcoolisme, auto-mutilation, mention de torture. Et une Éléonora encore plus brisée que d'habitude (parce que j'aime torturer mes personnages...)

Dans une autre histoire, un autre monde, une main tendue venant d'une inconnue suffit pour lui permettre de ne pas sombrer.

Mais pas ici.

Ici, elle est seule.

Elle a toujours été seule de toute façon.

(Ce n'est pas vrai, pas vrai du tout, mais il lui est plus facile de se prétendre sans attaches que de repenser à tout ceux qui l'ont abandonnée, tout ceux qu'elle a perdus.

Morraine, son père, sa mère, Killian, les autres pirates, Wendy et les Darling, Charles aussi...

Elle aimerait pouvoir les oublier, parfois, si ça lui permettait d'oublier sa douleur du même coup.)

_§§§§_

Elle est enceinte.

Elle a dix-sept ans, presque dix-huit, elle est une voleuse qui n'a rien pour elle, et elle est enceinte d'un type qui se trouve dans un autre monde, qu'elle hait et qu'elle ne reverra jamais de sa vie de toute façon.

Elle ne peut pas avorter, plus de six mois de grossesse – peut-être même plus pour ce qu'elle en sait, elle ne sait même plus là tout de suite depuis combien de temps elle est revenue dans le monde sans magie, tout se brouille dans sa tête, c'est un cauchemar – c'est trop tard, elle a fait un déni de grossesse, ne s'est même pas rendue compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait, et quand on le lui annonce, elle n'y arrive pas à y croire non plus, il est trop tard maintenant, beaucoup trop tard, et elle doit faire un choix.

Cet enfant, elle ne peut pas le garder.

Elle n'est rien ici, personne, elle _n'a_ rien, elle est seule, sans ressources, elle arrive à peine à survivre par elle-même et pas forcément par le biais de moyens légaux, alors, _élever_ _un_ _enfant_ ?

Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver, c'était un accident, ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, une nuit, avant que le pirate ne l'abandonne une seconde fois, et parte sans se retourner, et pourtant...

Elle est enceinte, il n'y a aucun doute là dessus.

Elle, Éléonora Cassidy, _elle va avoir un bébé_.

La fille sans mère, sans père, abandonnée par tout le monde, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, maintenant qu'elle est de retour dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien, qu'elle commence à peine à connaître, on lui demande de faire un choix impossible, et à cet instant précis, elle maudit son corps qui vient tout juste de la trahir et l'abandonne à son tour.

Partir de Neverland a remis son horloge interne en place, mais apparemment, ça n'a pas suffit pour que son corps réalise et accepte pleinement ce qui était en train de lui arriver (ce n'est pas comme si elle-même, elle en était capable d'une quelconque façon) et voilà où elle en est maintenant, pauvre petite orpheline qui va bientôt devenir mère.

Quand on lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, Éléonora avait fait quelque chose d'incongru : elle avait éclaté de rire, un rire absolument pas joyeux, qui ressemblait plus à un sanglot qu'autre chose, un rire presque fou ( _semblable à celui de ton père_ , lui susurre une voix, amusée, qui ressemble un peu trop à celle de Peter Pan, son démon personnel, son mauvais génie, le monstre de ses cauchemars) pas parce qu'elle était amusée, mais qu'elle venait tout de juste de penser à quelque chose de terriblement absurde.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'après son bref séjour dans les années 60, avant que l'ombre ne la ramène encore à Neverland, elle aurait dû penser à prendre avec elle avant de partir (enfin là non plus elle n'avait pas eu le choix) une pilule contraceptive pour éviter de tomber enceinte.

Elle, _enceinte_.

Quelle _blague_ putain...

On lui a demandé qui était le père, et si elle avait encore la force de le faire, peut-être rirait-elle, mais son rire est mort, tout comme sa joie, comme tout le reste, alors elle se contente de répondre d'un ton sec :

« Il est mort. »

Ce n'est pas un mensonge, pour ce monde, Killian Jones n'existe pas, n'a jamais existé, alors autant dire qu'il est mort pour de bon.

Pour elle, il l'est désormais, et même si il ne l'est pas, ça ne change rien au fait qu'elle l'a perdu, qu'il l'a _abandonnée_.

Il y a dans sa voix de la rage, de la colère, et de la haine aussi, qu'elle ne peut plus réprimer, pas après ce qu'il lui a fait, tellement qu'en fait, aussitôt on s'inquiéta pour elle, lui demanda si l'enfant était le fruit d'un viol, si le père l'avait abandonnée, si elle sortait d'une relation abusive et toxique, ce genre de truc.

 _Non,_ pensa-t-elle, _j'ai juste couché avec un type qui a douze ans de plus que moi et qui gardera toujours le même âge si jamais il ne quitte jamais cette foutue île, et c'était une putain de connerie_.

Elle serre ses poings, et répète d'une voix monocorde :

« Il est mort il y a trois mois, ment-elle (elle a bien appris à mentir, depuis le temps) dans un accident de voiture. »

Après ça, plus personne ne lui posa de questions sur le père de son enfant.

_§§§§_

Elle hurle.

Elle est en train d'accoucher, son corps n'est plus que douleur, pas la même douleur qu'à Neverland, non, celle-là, elle a envie de croire _qu'elle a un sens_ au moins, une souffrance pour donner la vie, pour créer quelque chose, _quelqu'un_ , un nouvel être, et peut-être que ça veut dire qu'elle n'a pas complètement tout foutu en l'air si elle est encore capable de faire quelque chose comme ça.

Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'elle se dirait si jamais elle pouvait vraiment être une mère, une vraie, comme Mme Darling, ou comme Milah, qui, même si elle a bien des torts, l'a quant même élevée pendant huit ans, avant que tout foute le camp, et qu'elle ne l'abandonne.

Elle, elle sait ce que c'est que d'avoir une mère, mais l'enfant qu'elle est sur le point de mettre au monde ne l'aura jamais comme mère, parce qu'elle va l'abandonner.

C'est pour le mieux, se persuade-t-elle, alors qu'elle signe les papiers pour abandonner sa fille (elle l'aurait appelée Maïa, si elle avait pu la garder, songe-t-elle, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et une envie de vomir plus que jamais présente.), et probablement ne plus jamais la revoir.

Elle ignore que, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, une femme nommée Emma Swan est en train de faire exactement la même chose.

_§§§§_

Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne veut pas d'enfant, la vérité, c'est qu'elle n'y a jamais songé, elle vient d'une époque où, temps de guerre oblige, avoir des enfants n'était pas vraiment la priorité, et puis elle n'était encore qu'une enfant alors, de même à Londres, elle s'habituait à peine à avoir de nouveau une famille quand l'ombre…

(Elle ne veut pas parler de l'ombre, elle ne veut _plus_ en parler.

Pas plus que de Neverland, ou des tortures qu'elle y a subies.

Personne ne l'écouterait de toute façon.)

Puis est venu Neverland, l'endroit où le temps ne passe pas, et la question ne s'était pas posée, et ensuite, quand elle s'était éclipsée pendant trois ans, elle n'y avait pas réfléchi non plus, elle avait déjà dû s'adapter une nouvelle fois à un monde dont elle ne savait rien, et le temps qu'elle le fasse, elle était déjà de retour en enfer.

Maintenant, elle a une fille, et bientôt, elle ne l'aura plus, son enfant a les yeux bleus, les yeux de son père, ça lui a fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur quand elle a vu ça.

Elle aimerait pouvoir la détester pour ça, ça rendrait les choses bien plus faciles, peut-être que la séparation serait moins déchirante ainsi, mais elle ne peut pas, ce serait injuste, ce n'est qu'une enfant, et on ne peut pas reprocher à une enfant de ressembler à son père.

Alors elle se contente de la regarder une dernière fois, de lui dire au revoir et de la laisser partir.

Quelque chose se tord dans son cœur quand elle réalise qu'elle fait à ce bébé encore innocent ce que tout le monde ou presque lui a fait, et la sensation est plus que désagréable, elle ne s'attendait pas à un jour se comparer à son père, à sa mère ou à Killian, certainement pas à ce sujet en tout cas.

Sauf que là, c'est différent.

Elle n'a pas le choix.

(Est-ce que c'est ce que sa mère s'est dit aussi avant de partir ?

Elle n'espère pas.

Elle ne veut pas se trouver les mêmes excuses qu'elle, ça signifierait cautionner ses actes, ça voudrait dire accepter qu'elle n'est pas meilleure qu'elle.

Qu'elle est aussi lâche qu'elle, et elle ne veut pas de ça.)

« Ne t'en fais pas petite, murmure-t-elle en guise d'au revoir, et c'est minable, vraiment, pathétique même, mais c'est bien plus que ce qu'on lui a jamais accordé autrefois. Crois-moi, tu gagnes au change, dans le fond, je suis sure que j'aurais été une mère déplorable.

Elle essaie de rire, ne parvient qu'à pleurer.

Pathétique on vous a dit...

Elle serra les poings, ne s'enfonçant pas les ongles dans la paume de la main pour se calmer, mais presque.

\- Mais je suis sure qu'ils vont bien s'occuper de toi... et qu'ils te trouveront une famille qui saura bien s'occuper de toi, et t'élever comme il faut, parce que moi... moi, je... je peux pas, je suis désolée. Je ne saurai pas faire ça, je ne pourrai pas... être une mère. Être ta mère. Pardon. Et toi... tu ne voudrais pas d'une mère comme moi de toute façon. Si même mes parents n'ont pas voulu de moi, alors je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais... Ne t'inquiète, tout ira bien. »

Pour une fois, elle se mit à réellement _prier_ pour que ce ne soit pas juste un putain de mensonge de plus.

Elle s'en serait vraiment voulue que les premières (et sans doute les seules) paroles qu'elle allait adresser à son enfant se révèlent être mensongères et fausses au bout du compte.

Elle aurait aussi voulu lui dire _fais mieux que moi_ , mais ça aurait été un poids un peu trop lourd à porter pour une gamine qui venait à peine de naître.

_§§§§_

Est-ce qu'elle voulait que son enfant puisse la retrouver un jour ?

Oui.

Elle voulait que sa fille, un jour, vienne la voir si jamais elle le souhaitait, et lui dise, droit dans les yeux, _j'ai réussi là où tu as échoué, j'ai été heureuse, et je le suis toujours, je ne suis pas seule, je suis heureuse, vraiment, j'ai une famille, des amis, des projets, et je suis forte_.

_Je suis ce que tu n'as jamais été._

(Un autre espoir, encore plus faible, celui-là, grandissait dans son cœur, celui qu'elle lui dise aussi _je te pardonne_.

Elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir réussir à se pardonner pour ce qu'elle venait de faire.)

Alors elle signa ces papiers là aussi, ceux qui spécifiaient que si l'enfant désirait savoir d'où elle venait, elle pourrait connaître l'identité de sa mère (le nom du père ne fut jamais marqué en revanche, puisqu'il était mort, il fut simplement inscrit _décédé_ , après tout, pourquoi vouloir rouvrir une plaie déjà béante ?) et qu'Éléonora ne s'opposait pas à ce qu'elle vienne la voir.

Enfin, si jamais elle voulait avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec elle...

Ce dont Éléonora doutait fortement.

Elle regarda sa petite fille partir loin d'elle, et s'autorisa à pleurer.

_§§§§_

La nuit suivante, allongée dans le lit si froid de la clinique, elle fit un cauchemar.

Sa mère, venant la railler, rire d'elle et de son désespoir, lui dire qu'en fin de compte, en vérité, elle ne valait pas mieux qu'elle, la traitant d'hypocrite.

(Telle mère, telle fille, hein ?)

 _Tu m'as abandonnée_! Veut-elle hurler à Milah. _Tu m'as laissée seule, seule avec papa, sans mère pour m'élever, si seule, parce que tu ne m'aimais pas assez, parce que je n'étais pas suffisante, je n'ai jamais réellement eu de mère, alors comment pourrais-je en être une_?

 _De quel droit viens-tu me donner des leçons_?

Elle ne se réveilla pas en hurlant, mais les mains tremblantes, la respiration saccadée, presque sifflante, le rire moqueur de sa mère toujours en tête, son air amusé collé à la rétine.

Elle la déteste.

Elle la déteste vraiment, parce que, même morte, elle trouve encore le moyen de lui pourrir la vie, _de la juger_.

Éléonora n'était pas une idiote, elle savait parfaitement que c'était uniquement sa propre culpabilité qui lui avait fait avoir ce rêve, et que sa mère n'y était absolument pour rien.

Mais n'empêche...

Tout était de sa faute.

C'était elle qui avait commencé, _elle_ qui l'avait abandonnée, qu'elle ne s'étonne pas de retrouver sa fille broyée et cassée en mille morceaux !

Oh Seigneur...

Ce qu'il pensait n'avait plus de sens, c'est ça ?

Elle se leva.

Tout son corps tremblait, ses mains plus que tout le reste, ainsi que ses bras, ses bras qui, encore quelques heures plus tôt, tenaient sa fille et...

Les mots de sa mère lui revinrent en tête.

 _On dirait qu'au final, toi aussi tu es_ lâche _, ma pauvre petite Isadora_.

Elle sentit un frisson glacé la parcourir de part en part.

 _Isadora_...

Son vrai prénom.

Tinkerbell avait été la dernière personne à l'avoir appelée comme ça.

Elle n'était plus Isadora, n'était plus la fille de Neverland, ne voulait plus l'être.

 _Plus jamais_.

Elle voulait juste _oublier_.

Et voilà que sa mère osait lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle !

(Non pas sa mère, _elle-même_ , parce que penser à sa fille, c'était penser au pirate, penser au pirate, c'était penser à Neverland... et ainsi de suite...

Le passé refaisait toujours surface de toute façon, quoi qu'on fasse.)

Elle se mit alors à faire les cent pas, sans but réel, dans sa chambre beaucoup trop petite, beaucoup trop _vide_ (encore que, son propre appartement, enfin, celui qu'elle squattait quoi, n'était guère mieux...), brûlante de rage et de colère, contre elle-même, contre le monde, contre ses parents, contre tout...

Et par dessus cela, une terrible envie de hurler.

« _Je ne suis pas comme toi_ , murmura-t-elle en sanglotant, les poings serrés, les ongles cette fois-ci véritablement enfoncés dans ses mains, elle ne se rendit même pas compte d'à quel point ils étaient enfoncés profondément, ne faisait même plus attention à la douleur, _je ne suis pas comme toi,_ répéta-t-elle, véritable litanie sans fin, _je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne suis pas comme toi..._ »

 _Et je ne serai jamais comme toi,_ veut-elle affirmer.

Ça ne change rien, n'efface rien, elle a abandonné sa fille elle aussi, l'histoire s'est répétée, et c'est de sa faute cette fois-ci, pas celle de qui que ce soit d'autre, elle n'a personne à blâmer, elle est la seule responsable, elle, Éléonora Cassidy, alors qu'elle s'était jurée de...

De ne pas devenir _comme eux_.

Les ongles grattent, grattent et grattent encore, percent dans la chair cette fois-ci, et elle vit soudainement du sang couler de ses paumes, et elle se figea, abasourdie.

C'était un accident, rien de plus, elle ne comptait pas vraiment se blesser d'une quelconque façon, pas volontairement – c'était simplement le stress le responsable, et pas ses tendances auto-destructrices – en fait, elle aime croire que cette période de sa vie est loin derrière elle, mais, alors qu'elle voit ces quelques gouttes de sang, trois fois rien, deux ou trois gouttes, pas plus, hé bien...

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de les regarder avec fascination.

(Elle repense à Neverland, à une époque pas si lointaine qu'elle ne veut réellement l'admettre, où pour oublier la douleur des tortures autrefois infligées par Pan et ses sbires, elle teintait ses bras et son monde de rouge, dans une tentative pitoyable et inutile de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de sa vie.

Certaines cicatrices sont encore là, toutes celles que Tink n'a pas pu complètement soigner...)

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle secoua la tête, partit se laver les mains, et se recoucha, bien décidée à oublier ça.

_§§§§_

Les semaines passent, et Éléonora n'oublie rien.

C'est dur de se relever après ça, mais elle y arrive, un peu, ou du moins, elle essaie.

Elle ne s'est pas effondrée à Neverland (enfin si, mais ça, elle préfère l'oublier, penser que ce n'était qu'une faiblesse passagère), ce n'est pas pour le faire ici et maintenant.

La culpabilité la bouffe les premiers jours, durant les suivants aussi.

Il y a les questions aussi, les terribles questions, qui tournent dans sa tête, en boucle, encore, et encore et _encore…_

_Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Est-ce qu'ils lui ont déjà trouvé une famille, ou bien est-elle toujours seule quelque part ? A-t-elle des parents ? Est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas l'abandonner elle aussi ?_

Et surtout, la question cruciale...

 _Est-ce qu'ils l'aiment_?

(Est-ce que ces questions, son père se les ait posées lui aussi à lui-même, après avoir lâché sa main, l'avoir faite tomber dans le froid et l'inconnu ?

Est-ce qu'il l'a pleurée, quand elle est tombée, est-ce qu'il la pense _morte_ ?

Non, non, elle n'a pas le droit de penser ça, ce serait comme se comparer à lui, sauf que, comme elle l'a dit à l'ombre de Milah, elle n'est pas lui, _elle n'est pas eux_ , la situation n'est pas la même, ce n'est pas la même chose, pas du tout, il l'a abandonnée sans le moindre regret !

 _Il a hésité... C'était un accident, et tu vas le condamner pour ça_?

Elle ne sait même plus qui parle là, est-ce que c'est son père tentant de se justifier, ou elle-même qui tente de lui trouver des excuses ?

Il a choisit le pouvoir, il ne m'a pas choisie _moi._

_Il était terrifié._

Moi aussi !

Et je le suis encore...)

Elle a abandonné son enfant, pas dans les mêmes conditions, elle, elle a fait ça _bien_ (si tant est que ce genre de chose soit possible), mais il n'empêche qu'elle l'a fait, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle n'avait que dix-huit ans, elle ne pouvait pas être mère, elle ne pouvait pas...

(Était-ce cela, ce que sa mère avait ressenti, cette sensation de perdre pied, à étouffer dans un couple et une famille qui ne lui correspondaient plus ?

Est-ce qu'elle aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher de partir, de les _abandonner_ ?)

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se demanda ce qu'il était devenu sans elle, lui, son père, le Ténébreux, le monstre, le _Crocodile,_ maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là pour l'empêcher de sombrer, était-il irrémédiablement dévoré par les ténèbres désormais ?

Se souvenait-il seulement d'elle ?

Ça fait deux cents ans après tout, on peut oublier beaucoup de choses en autant de temps...

Cette nuit-là, elle tenta de s'endormir, malgré ses sanglots, maudissant le destin.

(Se maudissant elle-même, aussi.)

_§§§§_

Elle a suivi, pas à pas, de loin, l'adoption de sa fille par une autre famille.

Elle ne sait pas vraiment si elle a le droit de le faire, si c'est légal, la vérité, c'est qu'elle s'en fiche.

Elle a été pirate autrefois après tout, même si ça n'a été que très bref.

Braver les interdits, ça, elle connaît.

(Yo ho, yo ho, nous sommes les pirates les forbans...)

Alors oui, elle a tout fait pour connaître l'identité des parents adoptifs de son enfant, juste pour savoir... si elle a fait le bon choix.

Les semaines, puis les mois passèrent, et à un moment, elle _sut._

Élisa...

Élisa _Jones_ , et ce n'est qu'un hasard, une coïncidence, ce n'est qu'un nom, mais c'est son nom, _son vrai nom_ (enfin, la moitié de son nom), et elle n'en sait rien la pauvre enfant, et ce serait presque drôle si ce n'était pas aussi triste.

Ce n'est pas ça le plus important de toute façon.

Ce qui compte vraiment, c'est qu'elle a une famille maintenant, et qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'elle.

Ça ne soulage pas Éléonora autant que ça le devrait.

_§§§§_

Éléonora Cassidy ne vit pas, elle survit.

Elle ne sait pas encore qu'à l'autre bout du pays, depuis maintenant près de dix-huit ans, son père est là, à attendre que la malédiction soit brisée.

Encore dix ans.

Encore dix ans à attendre, et il pourra la retrouver, enfin, même si il ne s'en souvient pas.

Mais elle, elle ne le sait pas.

Que Rumplestiltskin soit là, dans ce monde, ça ne change rien pour elle.

Elle est toujours seule, seule avec ses remords, sa culpabilité et ses divers traumatismes.

On lui a conseillé, après son accouchement, d'aller voir un psychiatre, et ce serait peut-être pour le mieux, si seulement elle n'avait pas derrière elle des antécédents d'années de solitude, si elle avait un tant soit peu l'habitude de parler aux autres, si elle avait des amis, des proches, des collègues, _une vie normale_ en résumé.

Mais entre ça et sa méfiance constante, ses difficultés à communiquer avec les autres en général (on se méfie un peu de tout le monde quand on a passé des mois à se faire torturer par des connards seulement désireux de vous briser en miettes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de vous.), disons qu'elle n'est pas aidée, elle a déjà eu du mal à se confier à Tink après son évasion, alors parler à un ou une parfait(e) inconnu(e)...

C'est au dessus de ses forces...

Et puis, de toute façon, ce serait pour dire quoi ?

Dire que son père, sa mère et l'homme qu'elle aimait l'ont abandonnée les uns après les autres, qu'elle déteste la magie pour ce qu'elle lui a fait, qu'elle a vécu dans la Forêt Enchantée, à Neverland, et dans le Londres du dix-neuf siècle ?

Si c'est pour qu'on la traite de folle...

Dire qu'elle se sent seule, tellement seule, _vide,_ qu'elle a peur d'être abandonnée, encore, et que c'est pour ça (en plus de son statut de voleuse devant déménager tout les six mois minimum pour ne pas se faire repérer à terme) qui l'empêche de se lier aux autres, dire qu'elle sent parfois encore dans sa chair la douleur des coups, douleur fantôme, puisque, en dehors de ses deux maudites cicatrices, il ne reste plus rien de cette époque maudite ?

(Rien, si ce n'est d'innombrables cauchemars, beaucoup trop pour qu'elle puisse se fatiguer à les compter.)

Dire que, quand elle pense à la fille qu'elle a abandonnée, elle suffoque, à chaque fois, qu'il suffit parfois d'un rien dans la rue pour la faire se souvenir de ce qu'elle a fait, et que malgré la voix dans sa tête qui lui assure _qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement_ , elle se sent toujours aussi mal ?

Elle ne peut pas.

 _Elle n'en a pas le droit_.

L'autre problème, tout simple, est qu'elle n'a pas d'argent, pas assez pour pouvoir voir un psy assez régulièrement, probablement même pas assez pour une seule séance.

Elle a juste assez pour survivre.

Alors elle se tait et elle serre les dents.

Comme d'habitude...

Personne ne la réconforte, ne lui dit que tout ira mieux demain, personne ne lui dit qu'elle a fait ce qu'elle pensait être le mieux pour son enfant, personne ne lui dit qu'elle n'est pas une copie de ses parents, qu'elle est sa propre personne, qu'elle peut vivre maintenant, que cela ne lui est pas interdit.

Personne ne l'entend pleurer la nuit.

Personne ne vient jamais, et personne ne viendra jamais.

Elle survit, et peu à peu, elle sombre.

_§§§§_

Ça commence tout doucement au début, comme presque tout en fait, et ça finit par catastrophe, évidemment.

Il fait nuit, il fait froid, elle est seule, et elle n'a rien à faire.

Elle vient tout juste de déménager à New York, elle a réussi à louer un appartement, elle a un petit job qui lui permettra peut-être enfin de sortir de l'illégalité dans laquelle elle vit depuis maintenant trois ans, en bref, c'est mieux qu'avant, ou du moins, moins pire.

C'est l'ennui, et rien d'autre qui la poussa à entrer dans ce bar.

Il y avait comme un frisson d'interdit et d'inconnu dans le fait de faire cela (la taverne dans laquelle elle avait vu sa mère pour la dernière fois quand elle avait huit ans ne comptait pas), elle qui avait désormais vingt-et-un ans depuis déjà quelques semaines.

Elle boit un verre, un seul (elle commande du rhum, presque par automatisme, manque de grimacer quand elle réalise ce qu'elle a fait, le boit quant même. L'alcool lui brûle immédiatement la gorge, mais ce n'est pas aussi désagréable qu'elle aurait pu le penser au premier abord), passe quelques heures sans parler à personne, à attendre... que les heures passent.

Elle y retourne un soir par semaine, juste comme ça, parce qu'elle n'a rien d'autre à faire, elle boit juste un verre, varie ce qu'elle commande la plupart du temps (la vodka pure, c'est dégueulasse, décide-t-elle directement après son premier essai), juste comme ça, pour essayer.

Pourtant, inexorablement, elle revient toujours au rhum.

(Cela ne la surprend même pas un tant soit peu.)

Juste une fois par semaine, pour se faire croire qu'elle n'est pas complètement seule et isolée, ce n'est pas comme si elle y allait tout les jours, ou tout les soirs, qu'elle fuyait quelque chose, comme si elle faisait comme Milah autrefois, se dit-elle pour se rassurer, elle peut s'en passer, la preuve, il y a des vendredi soirs où elle ne pense pas à y aller, parce qu'elle oublie, ou qu'elle a autre chose à faire.

Ce n'est pas grave.

Pas encore.

_§§§§_

Elle est toujours seule, mais elle s'accroche.

La situation reste la même pendant encore trois ans, elle n'est pas heureuse, mais elle s'en sort, et c'est tout ce qui compte, sa fille a six ans maintenant, et de ce qu'elle a appris, elle va bien, elle vit à Tallahassee maintenant apparemment (et dans un autre monde, une autre version d'elle-même sentirait son cœur se briser en entendant ce mot), loin très loin d'elle, mais elle va bien.

On ne peut pas en dire autant de sa mère...

Vingt-quatre ans maintenant, six ans qu'elle vit dans le monde sans magie, on est en 2007 désormais, et elle n'est pas sure que ça change quoi que ce soit pour elle.

Enfin si...

2008 arrive, et cette fois-ci, alors qu'elle vient d'avoir vingt-cinq ans (enfin, elle croit, elle a choisi sa date d'anniversaire au pif, pas facile à faire quand on est pas née dans le monde dans lequel on vit), tout s'enchaîne, la crise et tout ce qui va avec, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle est au chômage.

Elle ne partit pas se bourrer la gueule dans le premier bar venu dès le premier soir suivant son renvoi.

Elle attendit le deuxième soir pour le faire...

Puis elle recommença l'opération, encore et encore, conservant son appartement à grand-peine, redevenant voleuse, sentant tout s'effondrer autour d'elle, comme à Neverland, sauf qu'ici, pas de marraine la bonne fée pour la sauver et recoller les morceaux, maintenant, elle était totalement brisée.

Elle boit.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé en arriver là, que les choses tourneraient ainsi, mais autrefois, elle n'aurait jamais pu penser non plus que sa mère ou son père allaient l'abandonner.

Elle boit, dans des bars, ou chez elle, quand elle ne vole pas, et elle se laisse tomber, sans même plus résister.

Elle se fout en l'air...

Elle se fout en l'air, pour oublier qu'elle n'est plus rien...

L'enfer commence.

(Ça a un air de déjà vu par certains aspects.)

On dirait que l'histoire était en train de se répéter, encore, mais cette fois-ci, elle pensait à sa mère, au fait qu'elle avait passé les dernières années où elle était encore avec eux à aller dans des tavernes tout les soirs, pas tant pour se soûler comme sa fille le faisait actuellement, mais plutôt pour fuir, fuir son époux, fuir cette vie dont elle ne voulait plus, uniquement pour voir d'autres personnes et oublier sa vie misérable, peut-être se faire payer des verres par d'autres aussi.

A chaque verre qu'elle s'enfilait, elle avait le sentiment de plus en plus se rapprocher de celle qui l'avait abandonnée.

Et ça ne lui procurait aucun plaisir, alors, pour oublier ça aussi, elle se pressa de finir son verre.

Quand était-elle devenue aussi pathétique ?

_§§§§_

C'était un miracle qu'elle arrive encore à se maintenir à flot, vraiment, mais, à un moment, il y a son verre qui tombe par terre quand elle est chez elle et qu'elle est ivre, le verre se casse, elle se coupe, puis elle se coupe encore, rageusement, désireuse de ressentir quelque chose, même de la douleur, puis elle recommence, et après...

Ce n'est plus un accident...

Et tout recommence, comme à Neverland, les coupures réapparaissent sur ses bras, fines d'abord, presque invisibles, puis elle reviennent, plus profondes et durables qu'avant, et d'un seul coup, elle marche sur un fil sur le point de se rompre, elle est à deux doigts de tomber, de se fracasser sur le sol, et elle ne sait pas encore comment elle peut encore tenir debout.

Elle est en train de se foutre en l'air, et elle le sait.

Enfin, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois non plus...

Cette fois par contre, elle ne sait même plus qui blâmer.

_§§§§_

On est en 2011, et Éléonora Cassidy a vingt-huit ans (bien plus en vérité, mais elle a arrêté de compter à force...), et elle est dans un bar.

Elle boit un peu moins qu'avant, se coupe un peu moins aussi, mais celui qui dirait qu'elle a complètement décroché serait un menteur éhonté.

Elle est relativement sobre ce soir, contrairement à d'habitude, ça fait deux ans qu'elle a réussi à retrouver un job, mais il lui arrive de rechuter, parfois.

Souvent...

Et ce soir, il y a dans le bar un type qui a l'air d'être au moins aussi désespéré qu'elle.

Il boit lui aussi, moins qu'elle (disons qu'il n'a pas encore fini son verre) et porte souvent sa main à sa jambe gauche, semble-t-il pour se gratter, comme si elle le démangeait, et elle ne sait pas, mais vraiment pas pourquoi elle s'assoit juste à côté de lui.

Une intuition, sans doute.

Et puis, soudainement, furtivement, elle la voit.

Sa jambe, sa jambe transformée en bois, et elle aurait peut-être cru avoir des hallucinations (elle en a eu autrefois, à plusieurs reprises, elle a vu sa mère, son père, Killian... Elle a essayé de leur lancer quelque chose au visage à chaque fois, était trop ivre pour réaliser qu'ils n'étaient même pas _là._ ) si elle n'avait pas conscience de n'avoir pour l'instant bu qu'un seul verre.

Elle était cependant peut-être assez ivre pour être capable de lui lâcher, comme si ça n'avait rien d'incongru :

« Votre jambe est en bois. »

L'homme se figea, interdit, posa son verre sur le comptoir et la regarda non pas comme si elle était folle, mais comme si il venait tout juste de se faire démasquer.

Elle fronça les sourcils, observa encore plus attentivement la jambe en question, y voyant définitivement _du bois_ à la place de la chair qui aurait dû s'y trouver, apparemment l'homme avait dû déchirer une partie de son pantalon quelques heures plus tôt, ce qui expliquait pourquoi cette étrangeté était visible au grand jour.

Mais personne. d'autre ne l'avait vue, alors soit elle était folle, soit l'inconnu venait... de la Forêt Enchantée ou d'un quelconque autre pays magique.

Ce genre de bizarrerie, ça se rencontre pas tout les jours dans le monde sans magie, elle en savait quelque chose.

D'un geste étonnement agile pour une personne déjà un peu éméchée, elle se baissa et agrippa fermement la jambe de l'ancien pantin de bois avant qu'il ait pu effectuer le moindre mouvement de recul, et en sentant le bois contre sa main – pas de doute, ce n'était certainement _pas_ une prothèse – elle _sut_ alors dans toutes les moindres fibres de son être _qu'elle avait raison_.

Une autre intuition se saisit à nouveau d'elle, et elle s'autorisa à sourire :

« Enchantée de te rencontrer... _Pinocchio_. »

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et elle lut le choc dans son regard, comme si cela faisait des années qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi, comme s'il ne se reconnaissait presque plus dans ce nom.

Elle pouvait parfaitement le comprendre, quiconque l'aurait nommée Isadora aurait reçu le même regard, avec sans doute un peu plus de colère.

« Comment...

\- Avec la magie... se contenta-t-elle de dire, pour savoir, _juste pour être sure_.

\- … il y a toujours un prix à payer, termina-t-il automatiquement. »

Et, alors qu'ils se reconnaissaient chacun l'un l'autre pour ce qu'ils étaient, à savoir deux personnes (deux _gamins_ autrefois) projetées dans un monde qui n'était pas le leur, la jeune femme sentit monter dans sa gorge un sanglot, tandis qu'un sentiment tout particulier l'envahissait.

Celui de ne plus être totalement seule...

_§§§§_

« Comment tu as su que c'était moi ? De ce que je sais, normalement, personne n'a pu venir dans le monde sans magie au cours de ces vingt-huit dernières années, donc tu ne devrais pas me connaître.

Éléonora haussa les épaules.

\- Je vis de nouveau dans ce monde depuis dix ans maintenant, j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre deux ou trois trucs sur les contes, les légendes et les histoires de ce monde… Et des personnages qui ont une partie de leur corps en bois, crois-moi, y en a pas des masses, et aux dernières nouvelles, Long John Silver est mort depuis longtemps, donc il ne me restait plus qu'une seule possibilité.

\- Je vois… Quant à ton identité, elle n'est pas très difficile à deviner, en dehors de moi et d'Emma, personne n'est venu dans le monde sans magie au cours des deux cents dernières années… il n'y a qu'une seule personne connue pour avoir utilisé un haricot magique afin de venir jusqu'ici, et ça ne peux être que toi… J'en déduis donc que tu es la fille de Rumplestiltskin, Isadora.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de se figer.

\- Comment…

\- Le dicton sur la magie, tu l'as appris de lui, pas vrai ? Éléonora hocha la tête. La fée bleue m'a raconté ton histoire, avant de m'envoyer ici, en me disant que tu te trouverais très certainement dans ce monde… Comment ton père a sombré dans les ténèbres, puis a fini par t'abandonner.

\- Mon nom est Éléonora Cassidy maintenant, je ne suis plus Isadora depuis longtemps…

\- Mais tu l'as été…

\- Tout comme tu étais Pinocchio avant, _August_.

\- Certes… La question que je me pose par contre c'est, comment peux-tu être aussi jeune après tout ce temps ? Si cela ne fait que dix ans que tu vis dans ce monde, où étais-tu avant ?

\- J'ai bien atterri dans ce monde, il y a deux cents ans… à Londres, chez les Darling… si tu connais tes classiques, tu dois bien te douter où ça mène, fit-elle avec une certaine ironie.

\- Oh… Tu as été à Neverland, affirma-t-il avec certitude.

À cet instant, Éléonora se sentit à la fois soulagée et amère de n'avoir commandé qu'un seul verre.

Elle se força à ne pas en commander un deuxième… voire un troisième.

\- Ouep, et tu peux me croire si je te dis que vivre là-bas, ça n'a absolument rien d'un conte de fée… Vivre dans la Forêt Enchantée non plus, maintenant que j'y pense.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis là ? Parce que la méchante reine a lancé une malédiction sur la Forêt Enchantée, pour envoyer tout les habitants ici, dans le monde sans magie.

\- La méchante reine ? Fit Éléonora, amusée. Et je suppose que la princesse Blanche-Neige est dans le coin elle aussi ?

\- Exactement, rétorqua Pinocchio avec tout le sérieux du monde, c'est d'elle dont elle veut se venger, entre autres, et le sourire de la brune s'effaça immédiatement. Ils sont piégés dans une ville nommée Storybrooke, le temps s'y est arrêté, et ils ont oublié qui ils sont.

\- Pourquoi tu n'y es pas dans ce cas-là ?

\- Mon père a fabriqué une armoire à partir d'un arbre enchanté pour me permettre à moi et à la princesse Emma d'échapper à la malédiction, pour qu'un jour, elle puisse briser celle-ci et sauver tout le monde. Parce qu'elle est la Sauveuse.

\- Elle a pas du tout la pression, marmonna Éléonora. Mais dans ce cas-là, si c'est arrivé il y a vingt-huit ans, pourquoi… pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi envoyer un gamin s'occuper d'une mission qu'un adulte aurait été bien plus à même de remplir, genre… ses parents ? C'est pas un peu l'assurance de vous envoyer tous au casse-pipe ?

\- C'était prévu, mais mon père avait peur que le passage au monde sans magie ne me retransforme en pantin de bois, alors il a insisté pour que je fasse partie du voyage… L'armoire ne pouvait contenir que deux personnes, ça aurait dû être la mère d'Emma, Blanche-Neige, mais elle a accouché avant que le voyage ne puisse se faire.

\- Donc, ils ont envoyé deux gosses dont un bébé de quelques minutes dans un monde dont ils ne savaient rien ? Putains d'irresponsables… Puis elle fronça les sourcils. Attends une seconde… si ta jambe est en train de redevenir du bois, alors… ça veut dire que tu n'as pas rempli ta mission, c'est ça ?

August grimaça.

\- J'avais sept ans à l'époque… je voulais… je voulais _vraiment_ m'occuper d'elle, mais… je ne l'ai pas fait. Je l'ai laissée tomber, je l'ai abandonnée, alors qu'elle n'avait que moi, et il n'y a eu personne pour lui dire qui elle était, lui parler de son destin…

\- C'est clairement pas moi qui vais te blâmer pour ça…

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai abandonné ma fille parce que je ne pouvais pas l'élever… je l'ai abandonnée, comme mon père m'avait abandonnée autrefois. Comme quoi, chez moi, l'abandon, c'est de famille… Tu sais où est Emma maintenant ?

L'ancien pantin de bois désigna sa jambe gauche d'un signe de la main.

« Elle est à Storybrooke justement… L'état de ma jambe, c'est à cause de ça… Parce que je n'ai pas fait ce que j'aurais dû faire, que je ne l'ai pas guidée vers ses parents, sa famille…

\- Comment on inverse le processus ? Parce que je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que dans ce monde, les marionnettes en bois qui respirent et qui bougent de leur propre chef, ça n'existe pas. »

En clair : _si tu essayes pas d'y remédier au plus vite, tu vas crever_.

« Il faut que j'aille à Storybrooke pour convaincre Emma que la magie existe, qu'elle est la fille de Blanche-Neige et du prince Charmant, et que son destin est de briser une malédiction…

\- Autrement dit, t'es pas rendu… Et c'est pas moi qui vais t'aider avec ça, ma foi dans la magie est morte le jour où mon père a commencé à utiliser la sienne pour faire le mal…

\- Tu pourrais venir avec moi.

\- Si c'est pour revoir mon connard de père c'est hors de question !

\- Éléonora… fit August avec sérieux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bleue m'a dit aussi… comment ton père a réagi après… ta disparition. Il était dévasté, il s'en voulait terriblement, il regrettait vraiment son erreur, s'en voulait d'avoir hésité trop longtemps, je pense que si on lui avait proposé d'échanger sa magie contre la certitude d'être envoyé dans le même monde que toi, il l'aurait saisie sans hésiter.

Éléonora le regarda avec scepticisme.

\- Tu parles…

\- Je suis très sérieux. Tu veux savoir pourquoi la malédiction a été lancée ? Pas seulement parce que la reine Regina voulait se venger de sa belle-fille… C'est ton père le responsable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

\- Le seul moyen de te retrouver, en dehors des haricots magiques (impossible puisqu'il n'en restait presque plus) c'était de lancer une malédiction, de lancer le Sort Noir, afin de transporter tout le monde dans le monde sans magie… Les artefacts magiques comme le chapeau du Chapelier Fou ne permettant d'aller que dans des mondes avec un tant soit peu de magie… c'était le seul moyen. Éléonora, il a mis deux cent ans à mettre son plan en place, _pour pouvoir te retrouver_. Alors oui, tu peux dire beaucoup de choses au sujet de ton père, mais certainement pas qu'il s'en fiche de toi. »

_Il… Il ne m'a pas oubliée…_

_Il a essayé de me retrouver_!

Alors que la tragédie de la chose l'atteignait pleinement, elle se mit à sangloter.

« Si seulement il avait su…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que j'étais à Neverland ! Comment… comment il a pu être aussi certain que j'allais survivre, qu'il allait me retrouver ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas immortelle, il aurait dû savoir… Il aurait pu me sauver ! Et tout ces pauvres gens n'auraient pas été condamnés à perdre la mémoire ! Si seulement j'avais…

\- Éléonora… ce n'est pas de ta faute !

\- Peut-être, mais s'il m'avait trouvée plus tôt, il n'aurait pas eu à… Bordel de merde…

Elle serra les poings, sentit une envie furieuse de s'enfoncer ses ongles dans son bras gauche, et de gratter la peau, encore et encore, juste qu'à ce que les cicatrices de ses plaies s'ouvrent de nouveau.

Seule la présence de Pinocchio l'en empêcha.

\- Si tu viens avec moi à Storybrooke, tu pourras lui dire ta façon de penser… lui gueuler dessus un bon coup, ça te fera du bien… Et si tu veux partir après, tu pourras.

\- Faudrait déjà qu'il se rappelle de moi…

\- Le connaissant, il s'en souvient déjà… C'est lui qui a participé à l'élaboration de ce sortilège, je suis sûr qu'il a un truc pour pouvoir se souvenir de qui il est.

Éléonora y réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, puis elle secoua la tête.

\- Non… Depuis deux ans, j'arrive à m'en sortir, si jamais je revois mon père… je sens que je vais encore m'écrouler… et je le refuse.

\- Comme tu voudras… Mais tu sais, c'est pas en fuyant tes problèmes que tu vas les régler, mais en leur faisant face.

\- De la part d'un mec qui a passé sa vie à fuir ses responsabilités, c'est quant même un peu fort de café ! Le railla-t-elle.

Il la regarda avec un air dur.

\- Justement, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sec. Moi, j'ai arrêté de fuir. Tu ferais bien d'en faire autant. Il soupira. Écoute, voilà le numéro de ma chambre d'hôtel et son adresse, fit-il en écrivant rapidement quelques mots sur un bout de papier, si jamais tu changes d'avis d'ici demain… viens me voir, je pars pour Storybrooke demain après-midi… »

Elle empocha le papier sans même le regarder.

Sa décision était prise de toute façon.

Elle n'irait pas à Storybrooke.

Jamais.

_§§§§_

« On dirait que tu n'es pas surpris.

\- Je m'attendais à ce que tu changes d'avis.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es en colère. Que tu as l'occasion de t'expliquer avec ton père, et que tu ne vas pas laisser passer ça. Et que tu n'as plus rien à perdre de toute façon, plus rien à quoi te raccrocher, si ce n'est ton passé… Je suis passé par là Éléonora, je sais ce que ça fait…

\- Je crois qu'en fait, je suis fatiguée de me battre contre mon passé, fatiguée de me battre contre le vent, contre des fantômes… Je suis fatiguée d'être seule, aussi. »

Elle repensa aux traits sur ses bras, à toutes ces bouteilles vides qui traînaient autrefois dans son appartement, à tout ses regrets, tout ce qu'elle avait perdu et bousillé, et se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire pire de toute façon…

Alors qu'elle et August quittaient New York pour Storybrooke, elle le fit en espérant laisser derrière elle son problème d'alcool et ses tendances auto-destructrices.

Mais, comme elle allait bientôt le comprendre plus que jamais, dans la vie, on a pas toujours ce que l'on veut…

_A suivre…_


	2. Remonter à la surface.

**\- Cap ou pas Cap : Faire du Hookfire Genderbend.**

**\- Couple du 09/07/2020 : Crochet x Neal.**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 364. verre.**

**-** **Mot du 19/06/2020 :** **Flamme** **.**

**-** **Ships farfelus : Neal/Ruby.**

**\- Défi 22 de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire un texte avec un Genderbend.**

**\- Fusion : Fusionner 6 défis.**

_Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça._

Cette phrase, elle se l'était répétée tellement de fois, qu'elle ne comptait plus, et que ça ne voulait plus rien dire pour elle, à force.

Quand elle buvait un **verre** de trop, se coupait une fois de trop, et qu'elle se répétait encore et encore _c'est la dernière fois que ça arrive_.

Et puis elle recommençait.

Toujours.

Ça la rendait malade.

Rien n'avait changé en un sens, elle était toujours la même, toujours aussi _faible..._

Trois ans maintenant, trois longues années qu'elle essayait de remonter la pente, et elle avait toujours l'impression d'en être au même point, avait toujours le sentiment qu'elle était prête à s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait accepté d'accompagner Pinocchio à Storybrooke, pas pour revoir son père, renouer avec lui ou au contraire se fâcher avec lui pour toujours, et le fuir après s'être enfin expliquée avec lui, pas même pour briser la malédiction et sauver les pauvres habitants retenus prisonniers (elle n'était pas une héroïne. Elle ne le serait jamais), non, ce n'était pas pour ça.

Mais pour avoir enfin une raison de ne plus sombrer.

_§§§§_

« Au fait, tant que j'y pense, fit Éléonora à Pinocchio, je t'ai toujours pas demandé, mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

\- J'écris et je répare des trucs. »

Oh…

Oui, elle devait reconnaître que c'était plutôt logique, pour un fils de menuisier.

« Et toi ?

Éléonora faillit éclater de rire.

C'était drôle, quant même, comme la vie pouvait se foutre de vous, par moments.

\- Je suis serveuse. »

Pas exactement la manière dont elle avait imaginé sa vie avant d'arriver dans le monde sans magie...

Surtout quand on connaissait son problème avec l'alcool, c'était plutôt ironique et étonnant qu'elle ait choisi cette voie-là, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé l'autre.

C'était en partie l'alcool qui l'avait transformée en désastre ambulant, et c'était ce même alcool qui lui avait permis de retrouver un peu de contrôle sur sa vie.

Enfin, contrôle…

Façon de parler.

( _Encore du sang, toujours du sang, seulement du sang, et un jour…_

_Oh, un jour, elle le sait bien, elle le craint bien, il y aura trop de sang et elle ne pourra pas l'arrêter…_

_Et elle ne pourra plus se relever tout court._

_Ce n'est pas comme si elle en avait encore la force non plus…_ )

_§§§§_

Ce fut plus simple qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, dans les faits, que de quitter New York pour aller à Storybrooke, parce qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à elle dans cette ville.

Elle n'avait jamais rien eu qui soit véritablement à elle dans ce monde, de toute façon...

Rien, si ce n'est de la souffrance, des regrets et des remords.

Y a mieux pour construire une vie quelque part.

Ses affaires (enfin, celles qu'elle ne pouvait pas emmener), elle allait se les faire envoyer directement une fois qu'elle se serait installée à Storybrooke, elle allait réussir à s'en sortir sans pendant quelques jours, elle serait avec Pinocchio (enfin _August_ plutôt) et pour la première fois depuis longtemps (les quelques hommes et les quelques femmes avec qui elle avait passé autrefois une nuit qui n'avait pas eu de suite ne comptaient définitivement _pas_ ), elle n'allait pas être seule.

Alors, c'est sans regrets et avec seulement un sac rempli de ce dont elle avait besoin qu'elle grimpa sur la moto d'August Booth et prit avec lui le chemin de Storybrooke.

Elle se força à enfouir ses craintes tout au fond d'elle-même.

Ça allait bien se passer.

( _Non, bien sûr que non ça n'allait pas bien se passer._

 _Avec elle, rien ne se passait jamais bien_.)

_§§§§_

Storybrooke ressemblait à toutes les villes qu'on pouvait trouver aux États-Unis, c'en était presque décevant en fait, cette manière dont cette soit-disant ville de contes de fée se révélait en réalité être… terriblement _banale_ à première vue.

Un restaurant qui faisait aussi hôtel, une école, une pharmacie, un poste de police, une mairie, une boutique de prêteur sur gage, un cabinet de psychiatre, quelques magasins, et un hôpital, non vraiment, c'était une ville typique telle qu'il devait y en avoir des _centaines_ au quatre coins du pays.

Oui, vraiment, on n'aurait pas dit que cette ville abritait (enfin, _emprisonnait_ aurait été plus exact et plus juste) plusieurs milliers de personnes issues du monde des contes, Forêt Enchantée ou autres…

Éléonora en était presque… désappointée.

Mais d'un autre côté, c'était parfaitement logique.

La Méchante Reine ne voulait clairement pas qu'on sente en y entrant que cette ville avait quelque chose de particulier ou d'atypique, voire de bizarre ou d'incongru, le tout était de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Donc non, en passant à côté de la ville, jamais elle n'aurait pu penser ou croire d'elle-même que cet endroit n'était en réalité pas comme les autres villes, et qu'elle recelait un grand secret.

( _Pas qu'un seul d'ailleurs, Éléonora Cassidy allait finir par s'en rendre compte…_

_Deux yeux bleus, une paire d'yeux qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais revoir, et un monde qui s'écroule, et elle qui s'effondre, encore._

_Elle s'effondre toujours de toute façon_.

_À quand le moment où elle ne saurait plus se relever ?_

_Ça arriverait bien un jour, elle le savait d'avance._ )

Enfin, pas sans y passer au moins quelques jours.

Si Pinocchio ne lui avait rien dit, jamais Éléonora ne s'en serait doutée un seul instant.

_§§§§_

C'est Emma qui les accueille, _Emma Swan,_ la princesse, la Sauveuse, la future héroïne (même si elle l'ignore encore, n'y croit pas encore), mais aussi la fille abandonnée, l'enfant perdue, et en la voyant avec cet enfant à ses côtés, elle se reconnut en elle, cette vision fut comme un électrochoc.

Sauf qu'elle, Maïa _(non Élisa, son nom était Élisa, il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'oublie, ni qu'elle oublie que ce n'était plus sa fille, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été !_ ) n'était pas à ses côtés, qu'elle ne l'avait pas retrouvée.

( _Pas encore_.)

Et, plus tard, en apprenant toute son histoire, la comparaison lui sauta encore plus aux yeux.

Abandonnée par ses parents (pour son bien, certes, pour lui donner toutes ses chances, évidemment, mais ça n'effaçait pas vingt-huit ans de souffrance et de solitude, et surtout, _elle ne le savait pas encore_ ), trahie par celui qu'elle aimait autrefois, tombée enceinte par accident, définitivement pas prête pour devenir mère et n'ayant guère d'autre choix que d'abandonner son enfant...

Pas vraiment la même histoire, pas complètement les mêmes circonstances, mais les mêmes conséquences.

Sincèrement, elle souhaitait bonne chance à August et à Henry pour réussir à la faire croire en la magie et en toutes ces conneries, parce que franchement, c'était pas gagné.

_§§§§_

Revoir son père pour la première fois depuis deux cents ans fit à Éléonora Cassidy l'effet d'un pieu dans le cœur.

Elle se souvenait, oui, elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la promesse qu'il lui avait faite deux cents ans plus tôt, de ce marché passé, de cette main serrée, cette même main qu'il avait lâchée quelques heures après, et elle était tombée, tombée, tombée dans le vide, et elle l'avait perdu, et...

 _Et elle n'arrivait plus à respirer_.

Une chance qu'elle l'ait seulement croisé dans la rue, et pas dans sa boutique, sans savoir à quoi elle s'attendait, sans savoir qu'il était là, dans ces circonstances là, plus difficile d'expliquer pourquoi elle ressentait soudainement le _besoin_ de quitter l'endroit en question, de _s'en_ _fuir_ , là c'était plus simple, elle pouvait fuir sans que qui que ce soit ne se pose de questions.

Plus que quelques pas à faire, et elle n'aurait plus à le voir.

(Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.)

Oh, comme c'était ironique, pas vrai ?

Elle avait passé plusieurs siècles à Neverland, à espérer de toutes ses forces que son père vienne la chercher, la sauver, avant que l'espoir ne s'éteigne et ne se fane dans son cœur, qu'elle-même ne s'éteigne aussi peu à peu, ne devenant plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien d'Isadora, de la petite fille qui pensait _sincèrement_ que son père serait toujours là pour elle, qu'il _viendrait_ pour elle aussi.

Sauf que ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Elle avait grandi depuis, et perdu ses rêves et illusions d'enfant, elle avait dû apprendre à maîtriser ce monde qui n'était pas le sien, qu'elle connaissait si peu, elle était devenue adulte, et avait perdu beaucoup en chemin, s'était presque perdue elle-même.

Elle avait changé.

Elle était devenue Éléonora Cassidy.

Et elle ne voulait plus voir son père, ne supportait plus de le voir, _parce que ça l'empêchait de respirer_.

Si elle avait été plus forte, elle l'aurait confronté, directement, sauf _qu'elle ne pouvait pas_.

Il l'avait abandonnée, laissée tomber, elle avait été seule à cause de lui pendant si longtemps, et ça faisait toujours mal, oh si mal, _et elle n'arrivait même plus à le regarder dans les yeux_.

Ce n'était pas juste l'abandon, même si c'était lié, bien sûr, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait vécu après à cause de ça, le monde sans magie, puis Neverland, puis encore le monde sans magie, de nouveau Neverland, et enfin, le monde sans magie, une dernière fois probablement.

C'était la malédiction aussi, surtout maintenant qu'elle était à Storybrooke, elle pouvait en voir les effets, elle pouvait voir tous ces gens malheureux qui n'en avaient même pas conscience, toutes ces vies gâchées et brisées, ces familles séparées, _tout ça parce qu'il voulait la retrouver_.

Ça lui avait brisé le cœur quand elle avait compris que tout cela était arrivé à cause d'elle ou _pour elle_ , selon le point de vue, certes, Regina avait jeté le sortilège, mais son père était celui qui l'avait guidée dans la voie des ténèbres, même quand cette dernière avait voulu en sortir, elle l'avait lu dans le livre d'Henry, et ça lui avait donné envie de vomir.

Voilà pourquoi elle n'arrivait plus à le voir.

Alors qu'ils finissaient par le dépasser seulement quelques secondes plus tard (Éléonora avait eu le sentiment que ça avait duré une éternité), August se tourna vers elle, remarquant rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas l'air à l'aise.

« Hey… ça va aller ?

\- Oui t'en fais pas, je peux gérer ça…

\- Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir gérer le fait de revoir mon père vingt-huit ans après, alors j'imagine pas ce que ça doit être pour toi.

\- Toi c'est différent, rétorqua-t-elle, ton père t'as laissé pour ton propre bien, parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix… pas le mien.

\- Mon père m'a oublié, lui répondit l'ancien pantin de bois avec amertume, et je n'ai pas réussi à faire ce que je devais faire, la mission qui m'avait été confiée, ce n'est guère mieux.

Éléonora lui offrit un sourire triste.

\- Alors je suppose qu'on peut tous les deux dire qu'on a pas eu de chance avec la famille…

August pensa alors à une petite fille qu'il avait laissée seule à son sort, repensa à sa jambe de bois, le signe de son échec, et sentit quelque chose se briser une nouvelle fois en lui.

\- J'imagine qu'on peut dire ça comme ça oui. »

Et encore, c'était un euphémisme.

Et ils le savaient tous les deux.

_§§§§_

C'était facile de se rapprocher d'Henry, de gagner sa confiance, tellement facile, il suffisait de lui dire la vérité, de dire qui elle était, de lui parler de ce qu'elle avait vécu, de lui parler de la magie, parce que si elle n'y croyait pas, pas comme Henry y croyait, persuadé qu'il était, pauvre enfant innocent, qu'elle allait tout arranger, elle savait qu'elle était réelle.

Elle le lui avait dit, bien sûr, et avait failli sourire en voyant la lueur de l'espoir apparaître dans son regard.

Il ne savait pas, évidemment, il ne connaissait pas les ravages de la magie, la façon dont elle peut noircir les cœurs et détruire ce qu'il y a de meilleur chez les gens.

Elle pourrait tout lui dire, absolument tout lui raconter, et il y aurait de la rage dans ses yeux, de la colère, des **flammes** aussi, elle pourrait parler de la noirceur de la magie, que ce soit celle de son père ou celle de Pan, le mettre en garde contre les ténèbres, et pas seulement celles de Regina.

Elle ne le fera pas, parce que c'est encore un enfant, et qu'il n'a pas à savoir ce qu'elle a vécu, il n'a pas à connaître toutes les ombres qui hantent encore sa vie.

(La vérité, c'est qu'elle ne sait pas encore si elle est capable d'en parler à qui que ce soit.)

Regina ne les aimait pas, clairement pas, ça, Éléonora avait rapidement eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte, ils ne venaient pas de Storybrooke, et en théorie, ils n'auraient jamais dû pouvoir entrer, oui il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas savoir qu'elle se méfiait d'eux.

Peu importe à quel point elle essaie, ils sont comme Emma, ils ne flancheront pas, ils ne partiront pas, jamais, en fait, ironiquement, c'est l'obstination de la mairesse à vouloir les chasser qui permet à Éléonora de garder sa motivation à rester et à se battre durant les premiers jours.

(Quand elle a revu son père, elle a voulu partir en courant, c'est toujours le cas, et ce sera sans doute toujours son premier réflexe en le voyant devant elle, en un sens.)

Les premiers jours, tout va bien, en dehors de ses retrouvailles avec son père, qui n'en sont pas vraiment une, et elle se demande si il se souvient, si il l'a reconnue, et elle sait, oh _elle sait_ qu'elle pourrait tout arranger maintenant, connaître la vérité, dissiper l'attente qui la ronge depuis son départ de New York, mais elle ne le fera pas.

Apparemment, son père n'est définitivement pas le seul lâche de l'histoire.

_§§§§_

Ce n'est pas si difficile que cela de trouver un travail à Storybrooke, une fois qu'elle s'est suffisamment intégrée à la ville, et par chance, celle qui tient le Granny's a besoin d'une autre serveuse, ce n'est pas exactement le job de ses rêves, mais au moins, elle ne peut pas nier qu'elle s'y connaît depuis le temps.

(Elle tente d'oublier toutes ces fois où elle a voulu passer de l'autre côté du comptoir…

Et surtout toutes les fois _où elle l'a fait_.

Elle n'a pas retouché à un seul verre depuis son arrivée, et elle compte bien continuer.)

Elle passe une nuit avec Ruby aussi, quelques semaines après son arrivée (une chance qu'elle et Pinocchio aient loué chacun une chambre à part de l'autre), et la serveuse est jolie, gentille, et peut-être qu'Éléonora peut s'en faire une amie et une alliée elle aussi, elle l'aime bien, _vraiment_ ,mais rien de plus.

(Elle n'est pas amoureuse, bien sûr qu'elle ne l'est pas.

Cela fait une éternité qu'elle n'est pas retombée amoureuse.

Pas depuis Neverland en tout cas, et ça lui a fait beaucoup trop mal à l'époque pour qu'elle puisse avoir envie de recommencer.

De toute façon, peu importe, Ruby craque déjà pour une femme nommée Eliza, donc ouais, même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'aurait eu aucune chance avec elle.)

Emma quant à elle… se méfie d'elle, mais ça fait partie de son caractère, elle se méfie de tout le monde, a érigé des murs autour d'elle, et Éléonora la comprend, elle est un peu comme elle elle aussi, et après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, oui, ça n'a rien d'étonnant, elle ne leur fait pas confiance, ni à elle, ni à August, et Éléonora a le sentiment que le fait qu'il révèle leur lien d'autrefois n'aidera aucunement.

Et encore moins le fait de parler de magie.

En tout cas, c'était sûr qu'avec une Sauveuse comme elle, aussi brisée par la vie et par les événements, sans aucune foi dans la magie, refusant d'y croire, ça risquait de ne pas être facile pour eux de briser la malédiction.

(Elle se demanda si les choses auraient pu être différentes, si August était resté avec elle, n'avait pas failli à sa mission, ou si elle avait rencontré Emma plus tôt, alors que celle-ci sortait tout juste de prison, est-ce que ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit ?

Sans doute que non.

Sans doute cela _devait-il_ se passer ainsi.

Peut-être que c'était _le destin_.

Ah, le destin…

Pour ce qu'elle en savait, il pouvait tout aussi bien aller se faire foutre.)

Éléonora Cassidy regarde Emma Swan, se revoit en elle, et elle comprend pourquoi la jeune femme n'a pas la moindre envie de croire aux contes de fée.

Elle aussi, cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle n'y croit plus.

_§§§§_

Elle arrive à s'en sortir, au début.

Ce n'est pas facile, vraiment pas, elle a encore envie de se détruire, elle se voit sombrer, s'écrouler de nouveau, mais elle tient, ou du moins elle essaie, et elle n'est pas seule, elle ne l'est plus, elle a August, et ils sont amis maintenant, vraiment amis, ils sont les seuls à savoir la vérité, ils sont les seuls à véritablement réaliser toute l'horreur de la situation, les seuls à avoir été blessés par la malédiction sans en faire partie, tout comme Emma.

Éléonora a son passé semé d'abandons en tout genre, toute cette haine d'elle-même, cette certitude de ne pas être assez forte, Pinocchio, lui, a une promesse qu'il n' a jamais tenu, une Sauveuse qu'il n'a jamais su protéger, et une jambe de bois qui lui rappelle chaque jour l'étendue de son échec, voire de sa _défaite_ prochaine très probable, tandis que sa transformation s'étend chaque jour de plus en plus.

Ils ont tous les deux leurs démons.

Peut-être Éléonora en a-t-elle plus que lui.

Mais elle tient, elle tient bon, au début du moins, son père est là, mais elle peut gérer, elle aimerait y croire, vraiment y croire, s'en convaincre, et puis…

Un jour, elle _le_ voit, elle voit une paire d'yeux bleus qui ne devrait pas être là, et…

 _Ce n'est pas possible_.

Et pourtant, il est ici, il est là, _et ça n'a pas le moindre sens_.

 _Ce n'est pas possible_.

Et pourtant…

 _Il est là_.

 _Killian Jones est à Storybrooke_.

(Peut-être est-ce là qu'elle s'écroule une nouvelle fois.)

_A suivre…_


	3. J'aimerais comprendre.

**\- Première phrase 40 :** **"Je n'ai pas peur, ou pas encore." (** _**L'écho de ton souvenir** _ **, Pamela Hartshorne)**

**\- 166. Travailler à sa propre ruine**

_Je n'ai pas peur, ou pas encore_.

C'était un mensonge, bien sûr.

Elle était terrifiée.

Et perplexe aussi, tout ça n'avait aucun sens, comment est-ce que…

Comment est-ce qu'il _pouvait être là_?

C'était juste complètement insensé, et elle avait la sensation qu'on venait tout juste d'enfoncer un pieu glacé dans son cœur, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette ville, et ce qu'elle venait de voir le confirmait encore plus. Ce n'était qu'un détail de plus à ajouter à une liste déjà bien trop longue, et en un sens, c'était justement celui qui venait de lui donner le coup de grâce en quelque sorte.

Son père, elle pouvait encaisser, enfin, plus ou moins en tout cas, elle savait qu'il était là, même si le croiser avait été un choc, elle savait tout de même à quoi s'attendre, mais lui, il…

Il n'était pas supposé être ici, il aurait dû être _au Pays Imaginaire_ , alors _pourquoi_?

Pourquoi le monde s'acharnait-il à ce point-là sur elle ?

Il ne l'avait même pas vue en vérité, pour lui, elle n'avait dû être qu'une simple passante, se promenant dans le port de Storybrooke comme n'importe qui d'autre pouvait le faire, et ce n'était pas étonnant, _puisqu'il l'avait oubliée_.

Contrairement à son père, le pirate, lui, n'avait absolument aucune raison d'avoir conservé la mémoire.

Et quant bien même ce serait le cas, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé au juste ?

Est-ce qu'il l'aurait seulement _reconnue_ en la voyant ? Après tout, elle avait beaucoup changé en dix ans, même si en vérité cela faisait bien plus longtemps que cela, et surtout avait-elle seulement _envie_ qu'il sache qui elle était vraiment ? Alors que son but premier était très certainement toujours d'essayer de tuer son père ?

Non, lui répondit instantanément son cœur blessé, brisé en mille morceaux autrefois par sa trahison, _la deuxième_ , aussi douloureuse que la précédente, qui lui avait bien montré qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas lui faire confiance, ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Mais ça n'empêchait pas les battements erratiques de son cœur de se déclencher, presque comme si ce dernier tentait de quitter sa poitrine pour s'envoler au loin, et une part d'elle-même avait envie de l'arracher de sa cage thoracique afin de ne plus ressentir toutes ces émotions contradictoires qui étaient bien trop _compliquées_ à gérer.

Et, alors que cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'elle l'avait aperçu furtivement, l'espace de quelques secondes, et qu'elle avait fui à toutes jambes loin du port lorsqu'elle l'avait reconnu, son cœur, son pauvre et _faible_ cœur ne se calmait toujours pas, ne voulait pas _comprendre_ que…

Que le revoir ne lui ferait que du mal, qu'il ne devait pas s'autoriser à espérer quoi que ce soit, et elle non plus, oh elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle éprouvait actuellement, et pathétique, pathétique, elle était si _pathétique_ de ressentir encore de l'amour à son égard même _des décennies plus tard_ , et elle aurait aimé que les choses soient différentes.

Elle aurait voulu ne pas ressentir ce grand vide, ce creux dans son cœur alors qu'elle pensait à ce qui aurait pu être et ne serait jamais, elle aurait voulu que seule la colère domine en elle, que son souvenir ne hante pas autant sa mémoire, et que le simple fait de le revoir ne déclenche pas cela de nouveau après une seule rencontre.

Tout son être était en train de se fissurer à nouveau, alors que tout remontait à la surface, le Pays Imaginaire, l'enfer avec les enfants perdus, puis le retour sur l'île maudite, les retrouvailles sur le bateau, la promesse que les choses seraient différentes cette fois.

Et puis cette nuit passée ensemble, avant que tout s'écroule encore, qu'il lui dévoile pour de bon son vrai visage, _encore une fois_ ,et la chute avait été d'autant plus douloureuse et prévisible qu'elle se produisait _pour la seconde fois_ , et stupide, stupide, stupide, _elle avait été si stupide_.

Ensuite, le retour dans le monde sans magie, l'accouchement, et…

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge, et elle le savait bien, ressasser le passé ne lui ferait aucunement de bien, elle était en train de travailler à sa propre ruine en se remémorant tout ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas le faire, pas alors que le passé lui explosait violemment en plein visage.

Elle ne sut jamais réellement où elle trouva la force de se rendre jusqu'au Granny's pour y retrouver August, mais toujours est-il qu'il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas en croisant son regard égaré.

La jeune femme, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras, et d'éclater en sanglots.

Elle lui fut reconnaissante de resserrer les bras autour d'elle et de ne pas dire un seul mot.

_Je te hais…_

Jamais une phrase n'avait été à la fois si fausse et si vraie…

_§§§§_

August la vit s'effondrer petit à petit sans pouvoir réellement pouvoir rien faire.

Oh, elle essayait de bien le lui cacher, et elle était certes douée pour ça, mais c'était lui le roi des menteurs, pas elle, alors il avait très vite saisi son petit manège, elle faisait semblant d'aller bien, faisait comme si tout était normal.

Comme si elle ne s'était pas écroulée dans ses bras pour une raison qu'il ignorait complètement, qu'il n'avait pas vu son masque se fissurer pour ensuite se briser et révéler l'enfant perdue, seule et abandonnée qu'elle était toujours au fond d'elle-même.

Et pourtant, elle feignait encore et toujours d'aller bien, et peut-être était-ce en partie vrai, mais en coulisses, en secret, ses actions racontaient une autre histoire, et August ne l'avait peut-être pas côtoyée avant qu'elle arrive à Storybrooke, mais il était sûr d'une chose.

Elle était en train de sombrer, et il ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour l'aider.

_§§§§_

C'était si facile de perdre pied à nouveau.

Oh, elle aurait pu faire pire, bien pire que ça, c'est certain, avant, peut-être aurait-elle sombré d'un seul coup, comme lorsqu'elle était encore à New York et qu'il n'y avait pas la malédiction pour lui donner une raison d'encore se battre au moins un peu.

Avant, elle aurait été seule, elle aurait très certainement tout envoyé valser en un claquement de doigts, elle l'avait déjà fait après tout, elle pouvait le faire de nouveau, s'écrouler pour ne réellement plus se relever.

Et ça aurait été une erreur, bien sûr, ça aurait signifié la victoire de Pan sur elle, mais elle était tellement _fatiguée_ de se battre qu'elle n'avait pas tant que ça envie de résister au vague à l'âme qui menaçait actuellement de la noyer pour toujours.

Elle restait à flot, bien sûr, mais seulement pour soigner les apparences…

Lorsqu'elle était seule, dans sa chambre, au Granny's, elle s'écroulait, se permettait de pleurer sur tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, tout ce qui avait été et ne serait jamais, toute sa colère, toute sa rage, sa haine, sa tristesse, sa rancœur, sa douleur, tout ce dont elle ne pouvait pas parler et qu'elle devait garder pour elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas aller de l'avant, pas après toute cette souffrance qu'elle avait endurée en tant que prisonnière sur cette île maudite, pas alors qu'elle s'était faite abandonner et trahir par tous ceux qu'elle avait jamais aimés, pas alors qu'elle aussi avait abandonné sa fille, et fait ce qu'elle avait reproché à ses parents, pas alors que ce passé avec lequel elle tentait de mettre tant de distance revenait soudainement mettre en pièces ce qu'elle s'échinait tant à construire.

Et qu'elle pouvait voir maintenant les morceaux de son cœur brisé gisant sur le sol.

Enfin, peut-être n'était-ce qu'un effet secondaire de l'alcool et que ce cœur qu'elle avait le sentiment de voir n'était qu'une hallucination, le cœur de… le cœur de sa mère, réduit en cendres, écrasé et mis en morceaux par son père, et, alors qu'elle levait la tête, elle aperçut une silhouette qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Oh, fit-elle avec un sourire faussement amusé en direction de la femme qui l'avait mise au monde, salut maman !

\- Isadora…

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait sa mère en hallucination, et elle se contenta d'y réagir en engloutissant la fin de son verre.

Elle n'aurait pas dû, elle ne devrait pas faire ça, mais elle avait tellement mal, et ce n'était pas une excuse, mais de toute façon, qui aurait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, son père, sa mère ?

Ah non, c'est vrai, _ils l'avaient abandonnée_!

\- Non… Ne commence pas s'il te plaît, ne… _ne m'appelle pas Isadora_.

Sa mère lui répondit par un simple sourire triste.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment là Isadora, et tu le sais, se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre.

\- Ouais… Marmonna-t-elle avec aigreur. Mais du coup je vois pas vraiment la différence par rapport à quand tu étais encore vivante. »

C'était bas et mesquin, il est vrai, mais c'était également la stricte vérité, et même si ce n'était même pas un vrai fantôme, même pas réellement sa mère qui se trouvait en face d'elle, elle ressentit une profonde satisfaction en voyant l'apparition ne rien trouver à dire pour la contredire.

Et même si cette présence n'était qu'un produit de son imagination, elle ne put s'empêcher de savourer la victoire qu'était le fait d'avoir réussi à la faire taire.

Enfin, victoire…

Les traces rouges sur ses bras n'avaient définitivement _rien_ d'une victoire.

_§§§§_

Elle ment.

Elle se ment à elle-même, en se disant qu'elle va bien, alors qu'elle enchaîne les verres et les coupures (pas trop non plus, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un voit, que qui que ce soit se rende compte que quelque chose cloche), elle ment à August de la même manière, elle ment à Emma, elle ment _à tout le monde_.

Sa descente aux enfers est moins flagrante et prononcée que la dernière fois, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'existe pas, qu'elle n'est pas _réelle_ , et que ça ne la détruit pas un peu plus chaque jour qui passe.

Ça ne veut pas dire qu'Éléonora a arrêté de se détester alors qu'elle voit sa déchéance petit à petit fondre sur elle, comme au bon vieux temps, et elle ne peut pas dire que ça lui a manqué, bien au contraire.

Elle ment, et c'est facile de mentir, son cœur est percé de milliers de poignards chaque jour, mais ce n'est pas grave, parce qu'elle survit.

Elle survit, et elle ment, encore et toujours.

Elle ment à James Rogers (James, comme le prénom du capitaine Crochet dans le roman… Rogers, comme le _Jolly Roger…_ Quelle blague, quelle _putain_ de blague. La malédiction avait un sens de l'humour qu'elle ne partageait définitivement pas.) le soir où elle le croise au Rabbit Hole et qu'il lui offre un verre.

Elle l'embrasse, ou bien c'est lui, elle ne sait pas, ne sait plus, ils passent la nuit ensemble, puis la suivante, puis celle encore après, pendant des semaines, et elle continue de lui mentir.

Elle lui ment sur son nom, sur son identité, sur qui elle est vraiment, tout le monde ment en quelque sorte à Storybrooke, à la différence que contrairement à elle, presque personne n'a conscience de ce mensonge qui plane partout et dure depuis vingt-huit longues années.

Elle ment, et elle n'arrive même pas à réellement s'en vouloir, le pirate lui a bien menti autrefois, alors qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Elle ment aussi sur tout ce qu'ils ont pu être autrefois et ne seront plus jamais, ne pourront jamais être, parce que toute cette histoire est un fiasco en devenir, et elle n'a pas besoin de ça, vraiment, elle n'a pas besoin de retomber amoureuse de lui alors qu'elle sait parfaitement bien que c'est sans issue, et pourtant, c'est ce qui est en train d'arriver.

Ironiquement, elle bénit la malédiction d'exister et de lui avoir volé tous ses souvenirs, de l'empêcher ainsi de se souvenir d'elle d'une quelconque façon, il ne peut pas la reconnaître comme ça, il ne sait pas qui elle est, et surtout, il ne sait plus de qui elle est la fille.

Il ne se souvient plus de la femme qu'il a aimée autrefois, c'est comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé, et si Éléonora Cassidy était une assez bonne menteuse, peut-être arriverait-elle à y croire elle-même, au moins un tant soit peu.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas, bien sûr, elle voit les mensonges que le sort noir a créés, cette illusion qui ne perdurera pas, qui finira bien par prendre fin un jour, mais qu'importe au fond, puisqu'il ne se souvient pas et qu'elle peut au moins avoir ça, même si rien de tout ça n'est réel.

Et aussi, il y a une part sombre d'elle qui se réjouit intérieurement, qui a la sensation _d'avoir gagné_.

Elle n'a plus à se battre contre l'ombre de sa mère désormais.

Et elle se sent si pathétique quand cette pensée lui traverse l'esprit qu'elle teinte de nouveau son monde de rouge, mais ça ne change rien, bien entendu.

Et ça ne changera jamais rien…

_A suivre…_


	4. Se reconstruire, enfin.

**ND'A :** **Oui j'avais pas d'idées pour la fin et de toute façon j'en avais marre donc voilà.**

Il vient un moment où tout s'écroule, inexorablement.

Celui où tout s'effondre, où soudainement, d'un seul coup, rien ne va plus, et où la douleur supplante tout le reste et détruit tout.

Alors même qu'elle pensait aller un peu mieux, Éléonora Cassidy venait tout juste de vivre un de ces moments.

Certains jours étaient pires que d'autres, parfois, elle avait le sentiment de ne plus parvenir à respirer, comme si le passé était en train de l'écraser de tout son poids, et elle aurait pu le laisser de côté, prendre un nouveau départ, ici, à Storybrooke. C'était justement l'endroit parfait, une occasion unique de le faire, une opportunité qui ne se représenterait pas deux fois, et elle aurait pu la saisir, elle aurait même _dû_ le faire, seulement…

Elle n'avait juste pas pu, et si la ville avait été un endroit normal, sans malédiction, sans magie, peut-être aurait-elle pu le faire, et si son passé n'avait pas été là, à tous les coins de rue, oui, elle aurait pu réussir à le laisser derrière elle.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et ce n'était pas ça le seul problème, oh que non, il y avait aussi le fait que toute cette situation n'était que fugace, qu'éphémère, qu'elle finirait bien par prendre fin un jour, la malédiction finirait bien par être brisée, et ce jour-là…

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait alors, elle ne saurait pas comment faire pour faire face à ce passé qu'elle avait passé sa vie à fuir.

Est-ce que ça faisait d'elle une mauvaise personne, que de vouloir que la malédiction ne cesse jamais ?

Oui, bien sûr que oui, pensa-t-elle avec une boule au ventre, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, dans les bras de quelqu'un qui l'avait oubliée, bien sûr que c'était mal, et injuste aussi, et de toute façon, puisque tout allait s'écrouler, alors autant qu'elle en profite le plus longtemps possible.

La tête levée vers le plafond, elle prit une profonde inspiration.

Elle avait mal, encore et toujours, elle aurait peut-être même toujours mal, mais alors qu'elle sentait peu à peu les différents fragments de son être peu à peu se reconstituer depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke, elle réalisa une chose.

Elle avait envie d'aller mieux.

Cela prendrait du temps, bien entendu, mais peu importe après tout, après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle ne pouvait que remonter à la surface, ou du moins, elle avait envie d'y croire.

Et elle avait aussi envie d'espérer qu'un jour, tout irait bien.


End file.
